Katsa, mi hermana
by Mab Grace
Summary: A los ojos de Gramilla -Bitterblue-, Katsa era única.


**D**isclaimer: **L**os _personajes_ le pertenecen a la grandiosa Kristin Cashore; la _trama_ es mía.

**-G**od, hasta escribir el Disclaimer me emocionó. Mi primer Fic (Y esperemos que no el último) del maravilloso fandom de Graceling.-

_Con mucho cariño._

* * *

Katsa estaba loca, de eso Gramilla estaba segura, pero también tenía algo que le llamaba bastante la atención: No era como cualquier otra chica.

No, en definitiva la Lady Graceling no era como cualquier otra chica tonta que solo se preocupa por el peinado, el vestido o el maquillaje, Katsa era única (De eso Gramilla también estaba muy segura).

Por eso cada vez que la veía practicar con la daga o con cualquier arma que tuviera en frente, Gramilla la miraba atentamente, después veía sus pequeñas manitas que llevaban el cuchillo, y después volvía a mirar a Katsa.

Katsa era muy única.

Y cada vez que veía cazar a la dama, prender una hoguera sin necesitar de cerillas, o hasta la forma en que caminaba, Gramilla creía que Katsa era más única.

Entonces, en los ratitos en que su primo y la dama estaban ocupados, Gramilla intentaba usar su cuchillo, cazar o pescar algún animalito, prender una hoguera, o hasta caminar como le hacía Katsa.

"Un paso hacia adelante, y luego el otro pie" Se decía Gramilla, ¡Pero ni siquiera eso le funcionaba! Gramilla no sabía hacer nada aún, tenía que prestar más atención a su maestra graceling.

Entonces volvía a mirarla muy fijamente, intentando aprender todo lo que pudiera.

Y fue un día cuando estaban cerca del lago. Gramilla fingía juguetear en el agua, aunque en realidad intentaba atrapar un pececillo de la misma forma que Katsa lo había hecho hacía unos cuantos minutos, cuando algo le llamó la atención:

Po la miraba muy entretenido, y una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

Gramilla abrió mucho sus ojos grises, y su cara adquirió un tono rojizo. Así que su primo se echó a reír de forma escandalosa.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Po? — Preguntó Katsa, quien se estaba encargando de limpiar lo que pronto sería la comida.

Pero Po no pudo contestar, y se limitó a negar con la cabeza aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Katsa levantó la vista y miró a Gramilla, quien adquirió un tono aún más rojo y salió del lago a toda prisa.

Esa tarde, mientras comían la niña descubrió algo raro, ¿Cómo es que su primo se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que Po la miraba con aquella sonrisa. Tendría que hacer una nota mental, y recordar no quitarle los ojos de encima a Po, él tenía algo raro.

Cuanto más tiempo pasó con Katsa, Gramilla siguió con el pensamiento de que estaba con la mejor graceling de todas, estaba sorprendida por su valentía y por su fuerza.

Pero fue hasta que estuvieron en el Desfiladero de Grella, cuando la muchacha graceling casi muere para salvar a la pequeña, fue en ese momento cuando Gramilla se dio cuenta de lo muy especial en que Katsa se había convertido para ella. Ya no solo era un ejemplo a seguir, ya no solo era la mejor graceling de todas, ahora era algo que nunca antes había deseado pero que ahora sentía que necesitaba:

Lady Katsa de Terramedia, se había convertido en una hermana mayor para Gramilla.

* * *

**N/A: **Yo A M O a Gramillita & a Katsa. Esta cosita pequeña es tan linda, y al menos a mi me parece que la adora, no sé ustedes, pero este es mi punto de vista de su relación. Señoras, ¿Pueden creen que apenas hace una media hora me acabo de enterar de que existe el fandom de Graceling en FanFiction? ¡Casi lloro de la alegría!

No tenía muy pensado escribir sobre ellas, porque había para elegir de 3 fandoms para hacer el fic de la niñita-protagonista. Pero bueno, esta historia me salió de la emoción.

Y a todas las fans de Graceling (Incluidos Fire), en mi perfil de FanFiction está mi twitter & facebook, solo conozco a 2 personas que les guste el libro, así que estoy media solita :/ Tengo que platicar conmigo misma sobre los personajes xD Ya, ya...

Espero que les haya gustado.

«Autumn»


End file.
